Astro Man
is a Robot Master from Mega Man 8 who was originally built to work in a planetarium, but Dr. Wily reprogrammed and modified him for combat. He uses his abilities to confuse his opponents, and despite his great powers, Astro Man is modest and shy. He's easily startled and something of a coward and thus is not very reliable in battle. He is known to be the world champion at hide-and-seek. Appearances ''Mega Man 8 Astro Man is one of the four Robot Masters dispatched to protect the barrier to the "Wily Tower", and was placed in a planetarium in the northeast of Europe, possibly Norway. He attacks with two orbs levitating around him and can use his Special Weapon, the devastating Astro Crush. Mega Man & Bass King revived Astro Man by using the data he stole from the robot museum in the Opening Stage.''Rockman & Forte official site He is one of the first three selectable Robot Masters in Mega Man & Bass, alongside Cold Man and Ground Man. He attacks with his two orbs, summons three Shururuns, and uses Copy Vision. Defeating Astro Man opens the stages of Dynamo Man, Pirate Man, and Tengu Man. ''Rockman Strategy Astro Man appears on the '''Meteorite Surface' in Africa with Stone Man, both of them sent to aid Aquarius. He later appears in the chemical plant level alongside Yamato Man and Dive Man. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Stage enemies ''Mega Man 8'' *Crunchran *Metall SV *Monopellern *Onbuubattan *Potom No. 1 & No. 2 *Spinning Gabyoall *Shururun *Wall Teck ''Mega Man & Bass'' *'Sub-boss (x2):' Melody Response Cannon *Onbuubattan *Bunby Tank DX *Crunchran *Joe Classic *Metall SV *Monopellern *Muragattori *Potom No. 1 & No. 2 *Shururun *Wall Teck Damage Data Charts Amount of damage in units that Astro Man receives from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 8 and Mega Man & Bass. |} :*For Mega Buster, the first digit is the damage done when the weapon is fired normally; the second digit is damage done when the weapon is charged up. A fully-charged Mega Buster does the same damage in all of its forms (normal, Laser, and Arrow). :*Damage values listed for Mega Man & Bass assume the player does not have the "C. Attack" (Counter Attacker) item equipped and activated. :*For Bass Buster, the first number is when the weapon is fired normally; the second is when Super Buster is activated. Hyper Buster shares the same attack power as a standard Bass Buster shot. :*For Spread Drill, the first number is damage inflicted with the big drill; the second number is with the smaller drills; third number is with the tiny drills. :*For Tengu Blade, the first number is striking with the projectile; second number is attacking with the slash or dash. In-game voice quotes Mega Man 8 Intro: *アストロマンです。(Asutoroman desu.) "I'm Astro Man." Taunts: *"I've come here... but I don't know what to do!" *"Oh, how did you find me? I feel so embarrassed!" Attack Shouts: *"Uwaa!" *"ASTRO CRUSH!" Cries: *"Uwaaa!" (hit with Homing Sniper) *痛いよ！(Itai yo!) "Owie!" *"How'd that happen?! I can't take this anymore!" (hit with Homing Sniper) Death: *"You're great." Other media Astro Man appears in the manga Rockman 8 and Rockman & Forte, and has a brief appearance in Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 250 and in the end of Mega Man Gigamix vol. 3. Gallery 8-astroman.jpg|Astro Man's artwork for Mega Man 8. 08-astroman2.jpg|Alternate Astro Man artwork. Mm8 astroconcept.jpg|Concept artwork of Astro Man. W．Waltz 2.jpg|Cameo in the Dreamwave Productions comic. R8AstroCrush.jpg|Astro Man in the Rockman 8 manga. File:R&FAstroMan.png|Astro Man in the Rockman & Forte manga. GigamixAstro.png|Astro Man's cameo in Mega Man Gigamix. MM&BAstroMan.png|Astro Man's CD database sprite from Mega Man & Bass. Trivia *There are plans of a robot similar to Astro Man displayed in the background of Spring Man's stage in Mega Man 7.The Mechanical Maniacs: Classic Megaman Mysteries *Astro Man can be considered somewhat of a broken character, as his battle becomes extremely easy with Homing Sniper in Mega Man 8. With the weapon, the player can defeat Astro Man before he can do anything as long as Mega Man jumps and then fires the weapon. *How he is weak against the Homing Sniper is likely in reference of astronomy and the ironic aspect of being able to map the stars, as from simple star charting, to mathematical calculations helping to estimate the occurrence of celestial phenomena, and to deep space observation, the vastness of space is made more clear to properly understand and know. *When Astro Man uses Astro Crush, the "meteors" that rain from the sky are actually fiery, green replicas of Astro Man himself. *Astro Man's cowardly personality is not present during his fight in Mega Man & Bass, lacking the pertaining voice files and reactionary sprites. *His quote, "Don't get technical!" may be a subtle reference to C-3PO in the movie Star Wars: A New Hope. In one scene on Tatooine, after R2-D2 sasses off (in his beeping sounds, naturally), C-3PO replies with, "Don't get technical with me." *Astro Man is one of four Robot Masters to give Mega Man two different weapons. The other three are Tengu Man (Tornado Hold and Tengu Blade), Centaur Man (Centaur Flash and Centaur Arrow), and Pharaoh Man (Pharaoh Shot and Pharaoh Wave). *Astro Man, Dynamo Man, and Pirate Man are the three robot masters from Mega Man & Bass to not have NetNavi counterparts. *Astro Man, Clown Man, Frost Man, and Grenade Man are the four robot masters from Mega Man 8 to not have NetNavi counterparts. *Astro Man is one of the few Robot Masters who does not have legs, along with Cloud Man and Splash Woman. *Astro Man appears within the Robot Master army in the Worlds Collide crossover. *Astro Man when defeated says "You're great!" which may imply that he preferred being killed than continuing Dr. Wily's schemes. References es:Astro Man de: Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 8 bosses Category:Mega Man & Bass bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Spacetime Robot Masters Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart Category:Rockman Strategy Category:Characters voiced by Wayne Doster Category:Archie Comics Classic characters Category:Robots whose maker is unknown